Maltitol or α-D-glucopyranosyl-4-D-sorbitol is the result of hydrogenation of maltose.
Numerous processes are known for the manufacture of maltose-rich and/or maltitol-rich syrups.
It is known to prepare anhydrous crystalline maltitol by inducing the crystallization of said maltitol in a syrup sufficiently rich in this product and sufficiently purified.
U.S. Pat No. 4,849,023 relates to a process for the preparation of a product with a high content of maltitol, characterized by catalytic hydrogenation of a maltose syrup, followed by chromatographic fractionation of the maltitol syrup formed during the hydrogenation step, and adjustment to the desired dry matter of at least the fraction enriched in maltitol.
U.S. Pat No. 4,846,139 relates to a process for the preparation of maltitol, comprising the successive steps of liquefying starch milk, saccharification of the liquefied starch, followed by catalytically hydrogenating with Ruthenium or Raney nickel catalysts to provide a maltitol syrup, and submitting said maltitol syrup to a chromatographic fractionation, crystallising the maltitol, and recycling the mother-liquors to the chromatographic fractionation step.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,498 covers a method of manufacturing a maltose-rich syrup having a maltose content of greater than 87%. The first step is liquefaction of a starch milk using alpha-amylase. After inhibiting the alpha-amylase there is a first saccharification step in the presence of a maltogenic alpha-amylase until the maltose content reaches or exceeds 75%. This is followed by a second saccharification step in the presence of a beta-amylase and at least one debranching enzyme selected from the group consisting of pullulanases and iso-amylases, to a maltose content of greater than 87%. The claims specifically require that these steps be carried out in this sequence.
U.S. Pat No. 6,346,400 covers a process for the preparation of a maltose rich syrup. It follows the process steps of liquefying a starch milk, followed by a saccharification step. The saccharification is carried out in the presence of a beta-amylase and at least one debranching enzyme selected from the group comprising pullulanases and iso-amylases. This step is followed by molecular sieving in order to collect a fraction enriched with maltose and a fraction enriched with glucose.
U.S. Pat No. 6,436,678 claims a method for preparing a maltose product. It involves treatment of a starch with an enzyme consisting essentially of beta-amylase. The treated starch contains amylose in an amount of 10 percent of greater, at least a portion of which becomes retrograded. At least a portion of the retrograded amylose is allowed to crystallize. The crystallized retrograded amylose is separated from the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,355 covers a method of manufacturing a maltose-rich syrup. It comprises the process steps of liquefying a starch milk and saccharification of the liquefied starch. The liquefied and saccharified starch milk is then brought into contact with an immobilized maltogenic alpha-amylase, which is immobilized on particles of a porous substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,299 discloses a process for the production of starch sugars, and a maltose fraction with a maltose purity of at least 80% is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,498 relates to a method of manufacturing a maltose-rich syrup and said method is comprising a liquefaction of starch milk followed by a saccharification of the liquefied starch milk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,932, 015 relates to a process for making crystalline maltitol and crystalline mixture solid. The process requires two chromatographic separation steps after the hydrogenation step. In the first chromatography step a fraction is obtained having a maltitol content of 80.5 to 86.5 percent; the second chromatography step yields a fraction with a maltitol content of 97.5 percent by weight or more.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,943 covers a process for manufacturing both crystalline maltitol and a crystalline mixture solid containing crystalline maltitol from the same raw material. It follows the process steps of hydrogenating a syrup having a high concentration of maltose, and chromatographically isolating a fraction having a high content of maltitol. Part of this fraction is crystallized, and another part is spray dried to create a crystalline mixture solid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,612 covers a continuous manufacturing method for anhydrous crystalline maltitol. The process starts with a maltitol rich syrup, which is heated in a concentrating step, followed by a seed crystal addition and mixing step accompanied by more heating, to give a massecuite; and a crystal aging step where the massecuite is subjected to disintegration, mixing, stirring and transfer in an atmosphere in which temperature and moisture are adjusted to proceed the crystallization.
There is a further need for having a single process which is providing liquid, solid, and crystalline maltitol in different purities.
The current invention provides such a process.